battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Activities
This is a list of the activities and games characters play in Battle for Dream Island, Battle for Dream Island Again, and Battle for BFDI. Staring Contest Staring Contest is a game played where two people have to stare at each other without blinking. It was used as the contest in Reveal Novum, where they competed in a tournament bracket. Round 1: Ice Cube vs Rocky Rocky vomited on Ice Cube, causing Ice Cube to close her eyes. (Rocky Wins) Pencil vs Spongy Spongy simply blinked. (Pencil Wins) Firey vs David David jumpscares Firey, causing Firey to blink. (David Wins) Leafy vs Bubble Bubble almost lost because of the Springy Shoes, but she removed the shoes, Leafy got surprised, and blinked. (Bubble Wins) Round 2 Rocky vs Pencil Rocky tries to vomit on Pencil, but Pencil dodges all of Rocky's attacks, and backfires one of the vomit onto Rocky's face, causing him to blink. (Pencil Wins) David vs Bubble David jumpscares Bubble, causing her to blink. (David Wins) Final Round Pencil vs David David jumpscares Pencil, but Pencil didn't blink as he did so. Pencil then tries to make David blink, but David didn't. They kept staring for a day, until the sun got into David's eyes, and made him blink. (Pencil Wins) BFB In Four Goes Too Far, Bubble gets the twinkle, and once she gets it, Match decides to have a staring contest with her, so they begin to stare and continuously pass the Twinkle of Contagion to each other. The game soon ends once Pen opens his eyes to see what the sound is. It turns out to be Match and Bubble passing the twinkle to each other. They notice that Pen is staring at them, so Match stares at him to pass the twinkle. Rock Paper Scissors Rock Paper Scissors is a game mostly played by Foldy and Stapy. Coverage In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Leafy and Pin play Rock Paper Scissors to determine who will push one another off the bar. In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Fries told Stapy to stop wasting his time by playing Rock Paper Scissors. But Stapy told Fries: In Today's Very Special Episode, Stapy was mentioning to Foldy that he was getting a winning streak. Marker then asks to join, Foldy says yes, but also asks if he knows how to play. Marker doesn't causing Foldy to say: "That's fine." but causing Stapy to say: "That's lame.", resulting in Foldy to be angry at Stapy. She then explains how to play. She said: Marker tries to play but he ends up pointing a finger, making a house, and a "Hecaton-icosahedroid". Finally, ends up making a 4, resulting in Four literally popping up from his hand. All symbols made in the game * Rock * Paper * Scissors * Finger * House * Hecaton-icosahedroid * 4 Trivia *This is the first game to be seen in the BFDI series. **Leafy & Pin played it, making them the only original contestants to do so. *When Marker played Four, Four emerged from his hand. In Enter The Exit, he does this again in an attempt to recover Four, but it didn't work. *It is unknown if this game will be played again because Stapy got eliminated in BFB 9 Tic-Tac-Toe Tic-Tac-Toe is a game played by two characters on a 9-square grid, where the objective is to make a row, column, or diagonal line of your consecutive symbol — either an "x" or an "o". Turns are alternated between players, where only one symbol is placed each turn. In Gardening Hero, Tic-Tac-Toe was first played by Firey and Leafy. Leafy had just won her 73rd game in a row. Firey wanted a rematch, which Leafy eventually ended up agreeing. In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Pie and Cake are seen playing Tic-Tac-Toe, while Book watches. Cake ends up winning. Cake apologizes, due to the fact that Pie could be upset. Pie doesn't mind, saying "You win some, You lose some." Book tells Pie and Cake that it's a good way to look at things. Toss The Dirt Toss The Dirt is a made-up game usually played by Stapy and Marker. The game appears to be played by manually digging a hole for yourself, tossing dirt and any other objects upwards as you dig. The goal of this game is unclear. In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Marker asks Stapy to play it with him, which they do. Dora likes the concept of collecting dirt in order to build an island (which is what she eats), and begins to dig with them too. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, Marker asked Puffball if she wanted to play it, with her reluctantly agreeing. But, they are interrupted by Fries before they begin. In Four Goes Too Far, a Twinkle-contaminated Pen convinces Marker to look at him by offering some "very tossable dirt"; Marker slowly turns around, but Fries stops him from opening his eyes. In This Episode Is About Basketball, Marker plays the game on-screen to get the balls into his teams basket. Trivia *It is unknown how they get out of the hole they make. *This game is similar to the running gag in Get Digging, in which Fries asks several people to dig holes to find ingredients. *Marker and Stapy are currently the only two people to have played the game on-screen. *Possibly the second "game" ever introduced in BFDI, the first is Spongy Cake. *Stapy and Marker's game of Toss The Dirt was very crucial to Four (and X) visiting Goiky (or wherever BFB is set) as it sets up a butterfly effect which the game convinces Dora to go digging, she digs up some Cyanide, which Flower quickly caught and convinced Black Hole to open it, Four crushes Black Hole to smaller size, saving everyone. Who is accompanied by X. Eat the Dirt Eat the Dirt is a game played by Marker and Coiny, that was first introduced in This Episode Is About Basketball. The objective of the game is unknown, but it is most likely to eat the dirt on the plate given to you. The game was most likely invented by either Marker or Coiny. Trivia * Stapy doesn't like Eat The Dirt, as seen in This Episode Is About Basketball, when he turned Marker down when he wanted to play. * Coiny and Marker are the only characters to play this game, as they played it off-screen. * This can be proved when, at Free Food's elimination, there is an empty plate next to Marker, implying he ate the plate of dirt Coiny had. Spongy Cake Spongy Cake is a song and a game Match and Pencil played in Battle for Dream Island, and which Match and Ruby played in Battle for Dream Island Again and Battle for BFDI. The game was first played by striking one of the miniature objects with the other miniature object (though later in the series Match and Ruby playing it similarly to patty-cake) as you sing a rhyme. In the BFDIA intro, Match and Pencil seem to be playing it, and in the IDFBintro, Pencil is in her original position, even though Match isn't there. In Fortunate Ben, Match and Ruby can be seen playing it again, but with different lyrics. Lyrics BFDI, BFDIA :1, 2, 3, 4. Who do we not adore? :Spongy! Spongy! :5, 6, 7, 8. Who do we (absolutely) hate? :Spongy! Spongy! :9, 10, and then 11— The rest of the lyrics are unknown since it is halted. Ruby and Match changed the second line "5, 6, 7, 8. Who do we hate? Spongy! Spongy!" by adding "absolutely" in between "we" and "hate". BFB The lyrics were also altered quite a bit by Ruby and Match, as seen in Fortunate Ben. :1, 2, 3, 4. Who do we think is a stupid annoying bore? :Spongy! Spongy! :5, 6, 7, 8— Appearances *In Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, Match and Pencil played it with miniature versions of themselves which soon catch on fire. *In Crybaby!, they play it again off-screen. *In Return of the Hang Glider, Snowball comments that it is a dumb game after Match suggests playing it to kill time. *In It's a Monster, Match and Ruby played the game but did not use a matchstick, like how the game was originally played. Instead, they made it into a hand clapping game. *In Fortunate Ben, Match and Ruby are seen playing it as a hand clapping game with the rhyme changed to 1, 2, 3, 4. Who do we think is a stupid annoying bore?. When Ruby comes back after talking to Flower, Match says that she analyzed the game and started playing with Spongy likely after realizing that it was a mean game. Category:Games